Baby Drama
by emeralddusk
Summary: Harper and Alex run a babysitting service. Halex


Halex

Baby Drama

_It's been two weeks since Harper and I bought our first apartment together. Things are going great, and we're both working out of our home. No, nothing big, just a babysitting service for local families. We've had a good start, but most days are pretty slow. Harper's still trying to get a job as a designer, but nothing's come up yet. For right now, we're happy. Love, Alex_

"So, what rich family's kids are we watching today?" Alex asked her lover, stroking her hair as she came around the table.

Harper moaned, then took a sip of her coffee. "Not rich," the redhead replied. "If they were rich, they'd have nannies to babysit for them. And, we're supposed to be watching the Duncan's kid. You know, Charlie."

"Oh yeah, the newborn," Alex answered with a smile. "She's a sweetie. She won't be a problem. Who else?"

"Nelson from down the street," Harper continued. "And next week we have the Ross kids while their guardians are out of town." Alex nodded, making a mental note of her schedule. "Hey, did you remember to..." Suddenly, Harper felt herself start to change; her clothing turned black, flared out around her legs in the form of a French maid dress, and her hair became tucked into a bun under a black cap.

"Yes, all my chores are done, so it's your turn to clean the house," the Latina quickly replied, looking over her handy work. "You look good like that." Alex stared at Harper's chubby legs and high heels.

"I'm gonna get you for this," the redhead declared, feigning anger as she looked over her outfit. Alex chuckled, then grabbed a list from off the counter. "If you're going shopping, make sure you're back by one. That's when the kids are getting dropped off."

"Will do," the Latina answered, throwing her purse over her shoulder. "See you in a few." Alex kissed her lover's soft, pink lips, feeling the same thing in return, and then headed out.

Come one o'clock, both young women were back at their apartment, welcoming the children as their families dropped them off. Alex took baby Charlie in her arms, gently cradling her.

"Hey, Nelson," Harper greeted the little boy. "Oh, you're getting so big." Nelson smiled at the girl, holding back a blush. "Come on, handsome, let's get some games to play.

"Okay, Miss Harper," the boy replied, following the redhead into the other room.

Looking down at the baby, Alex smiled. "Looks like it's just you n' me, Charlie," she said, gazing at the beautiful little girl's innocent expression. "Yeah, you look excited." The Latina bounced the child once to adjust her hold. "Come on," she spoke in a baby voice as she walked over to the couch. "This is gonna be a nice afternoon." Little Charlie giggled, giving her sitter a big smile.

Roughly half an hour passed, and things changed; Harper looked at the room in shock as Nelson threw Monopoly pieces, checkers, and game boards around. Desperately rocking herself back and forth, Alex attempted to calm the baby as she cried at the top of her lungs. "Harper!" the dark-haired girl cried out.

"Kinda busy here," Harper replied, trying to settle Nelson down.

"I can't tell if she's hungry or needs to be burped or what," the Latina continued, patting Charlie's back while rocking her back and forth. "Oh man...I'm gonna try to put her down for a nap." Walking into the bedroom, Alex set the babe in a crib, and gently stroked her hair. "Sssh," she whispered, watching Charlie's expression ease. "Hush, little angel." The baby began to sniffle and sob once again. Growing desperate, Alex waved her hands over the little girl, then watched her relax and fall asleep. Smiling, the Latina blew a kiss, and quietly left the room, gently shutting the door behind her.

"Did she fall asleep?" the redhead asked, picking up the game pieces.

"Yeah, I think she's..." Alex began.

"Hey," a young woman called out from the bedroom. Her jaw dropped, the Latina looked behind her, then opened the door. Harper followed, and gasped at the sight before her; a teenage girl with blond hair sitting in the crib, clad in more mature versions of Charlie's clothes. "I'm stuck."

"You didn't," Harper gasped.

"Do you think her parents'll notice?" Alex replied, growing desperate. Suddenly, a crash caught the redhead's attention. Harper ran out of the room, trying to find Nelson. "Oh, my gosh. Charlie?"

"It's Charlotte," the teenager snarled, trying to pull her hips out of the crib. Distraught, Alex slowly shut the door, leaving the teenager to her own devices.

"Alex," Harper cried out. "Help me, please." Nelson began circling his babysitter, running faster and faster with every passing second. Running over to the two, the Latina picked up little Nelson, feeling him squirm in her arms.

"Calm down, kiddo," Alex said, trying to still the boy. "Ssh. Sssh."

"I wanna play a game," Nelson called out.

"We were," Harper replied. "Then you went nuts."

"I wanna play another game," the young boy shot back.

"What game?" Alex asked. Nelson continued squirming. "Harper," Alex said, gesturing for her friend to do something drastic. The redhead nodded, then quickly twirled her fingers. Alex gasped, then set down the boy, letting him run away.

"Alex, what happened?" Harper asked. Suddenly, Alex shrunk down, her clothes becoming an infant dress and her hair dividing into ponytails. Her cheeks were red and her eyes big and beaty. "Oh no."

"Hey, I'm stuck in here!" Charlotte cried out.

"I hate magic," Harper declared, picking up her infant girlfriend. "Hey, Charlotte, wanna make a deal?"

"Sure," the teen gave in. "Just get my butt outta this stupid crib."

After a struggle, Harper took in the situation before her; Nelson was still running around like a madman, Alex was a baby, and the baby was a moody teenager. Holding Alex, Charlotte gently rocked her back and forth. "Okay, I'm just gonna let Nelson burn himself out," the redhead said. "Charlotte, keep an eye on Alex. I'm gonna try to find something to fix all this."

"Like?" the blond asked.

"...I'll explain later," Harper answered before running off into her bedroom.

Looking down at the child in her arms, Charlotte saw Alex smile at her. "You're a sweetie, aren't you?" she said, getting over her attitude. "This is gonna be a nice afternoon...but I don't change diapers." Little Alex giggled and cooed.

"Age-changing spells," Harper mumbled, flipping through a book of spells. "Age-changing...oh, here we go...Alright." Shutting the book, Harper ran out into the living room to find Nelson sleeping on the floor. Smiling, the redhead walked over to her lover and the teenager. "Okay, set Alex down." Charlotte nodded, then gently set the babe on the floor. Harper waved her hands, and watched the two girls turn into elderly women.

"Harper," an aged Alex said, glancing at her gray hair. Nervously, the redhead waved her hands again, and saw the two shrink into infants, who began crying.

"This's gonna take awhile," Harper said to herself, readying her fingers for another twirl. Reciting the spell, the redhead watched the infants morph into kittens, then little boys, and then two teenagers. "Alex, step aside." The Latina walked away, and watched Harper turn Charlotte back into a baby.

"What happened?" Alex asked. Letting out an exasperated sigh, Harper twirled her fingers, turning herself into a cute little red-headed baby, and fell asleep next to Charlie

That night, Alex and Harper handed the children back to their parents, bid their goodnight, and lay down on their couch. "I hope the Ross kids are less work," Harper declared.

"Same here," Alex added. "Thanks for taking care of me while I was...you know."

"Charlie did most of the work," the redhead replied. "Thanks for letting me have my nap." Alex chuckled, then kissed her lover's soft cheek. Falling asleep, the two girls dreamed of growing old naturally, having children of their own, and watching them grow up...


End file.
